


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by The_Marlin_Soldier



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marlin_Soldier/pseuds/The_Marlin_Soldier
Summary: Princess Zelda is dealing with her own small issues before her wedding and coronation happening later in the day. She soon finds out that she might not be the only one who is stressing as well and for different reasons. When she does, she realizes she needs to be there for him at that moment as he is for her other times.
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 26





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

Deep inside Hyrule Castle, a young princess gazed towards her own appearance reflecting in the mirror. A shiny crown aligned on her golden blonde hair, over her pointy ears and upturned eyes. Pure virgin white dress latching onto her skinny figure. Triforce symbol centered around the bosom. A placement she thought as incredibly inappropriate, nonetheless, decided to tolerate for the sake of tradition and complain to the designer responsible later. An additional issue included the overall tightness of her clothing that was purposefully intended for the occasion.

Zelda tugged her dress, lessening the uncomfortableness, breathing in fresh relief.

"I suggest to not loosen it too much, or else I will be forced to retighten it once more." Spoken by an elderly voice.

Zelda hopped in her seat. Heart beating fastly from the unexpected surprise.

Her nursemaid, Impa, stood under the center of the doorway. Applying heavy pressure onto her wooden cane, allowing her frail body inside.

"No matter the leadership role, the soon to be King or Queen needs to look absolutely perfect on both their wedding and coronation," Impa said, strictly. "After all, these events are the first impression a Monarch gives to their followers in justifying their newly obtained power to rule."

Despite her strict sounding words, Impa noticed Zelda's investment putting into her current beauty appearance. Seemingly surprising that this was the same person she watched over frolicking around the Castle's grounds as a little girl growing up.

"I understand," Zelda said. "Still, I feel incredibly restricted while wearing this outfit."

Underneath her dress, the material of the princess's leggings began riding upward in the back. Causing Zelda to cringe and complain more, much to the dismay of Impa.

For Impa, sometimes serving royalty could be an ironic royal pain. However, she could sympathize that this special day can be absolutely nerve-wracking for the princess. She wanted to ensure that Zelda was feeling fully content.

"Many of Hyrule leaders have been noted of having their own problems and worries before their special day came. Including your father."

Zelda tilted her head. "What was father worried about?"

Impa laughed before speaking. 

"Only the food the chefs were cooking. He thought they were lacking in appetite and wanted something more tasteful instead of healthy."

Zelda hid her laughter behind her palm. Impa felt delighted in finally having the princess crack a smile.

"Compared to that, maybe I can overcome these small obstacles."

Impa nodded. "That's the spirit, and besides, I'm positive a certain someone is dealing with his own pre-wedding issues."

The princess hummed. She imagined the only issue Link was facing was finding his way around the Hyrule Castle without getting lost again. Capable of exploring gloomy dungeons and nearly abandoned caves crawling with monsters, unable to find his personal bed-chamber without asking a servant for guidance.

She grasped her hairbrush, gently straightening her bedhead hair. "Could you send someone to see how Link is doing?" Fully satisfied with her hairstyle’s appearance, Zelda placed the hairbrush back onto the elegant mirror desk.

"I will find one to do so, goodbye for now."

"Goodbye,"

Impa departed. Seeking a potential servant to fulfill the request.  


Zelda couldn't really do much except for leisure activities. Royal figures never had to do much until the special events actually occurred. So, Zelda finished her tea given earlier with a good book to keep herself occupied. Also, walking around the proximity of the room, seeing if the dress would loosen naturally. No noticeable effects or changes. Forfeiting, she sat back down, groaning.

Another knock on the door would occur much later.

"You may enter."

The door swung open, revealing a royal guard in their ordinary silver helmet and armor uniform. He entered and immediately lowered his posture to bow.

"Greetings, princess." He brought his back into a straight line.

"Hello, did Impa tell you to find and report on my love's wellbeing?"

"Indeed, I am here to report that Master Link is not inside the castle nor its premises."

"Really," Zelda's brows drew together, head tilted. "Are you certain?"

"Positive," The guard said straight-faced. "The good news is the guard at the castle's gated entrance watched him leave and go into the nearby forest earlier this morning."

Despite his slight incompetence in delivering the information better, she still appreciated it. Calming her worries. This did bring into question why he was currently in the forest. Link leaving Hyrule castle wasn't uncommon but today was pretty important.

"No trouble at all," The guard shook his head, grinning eagerly. "What is it you had in mind?"

They left for the forest. The guard recommended riding on horseback, only to be met with refusal by Zelda. Walking to their destination would be good enough. The forest was small compared to others and easy to travel with no issue of getting lost.  
The walk was tame. Forest inhabitants such as squirrels and birds attending to their personal businesses, not blinking an eye at the princess or guard. 

Still, any slight rustle in the trees or bushes by one of the animals would cause the guard to grip his sword and ready his weapon. Though she thought unnecessary, Zelda appreciated his alertness and capability of doing his job in protecting and escorting.

A few more steps in until rushing water, falling, and landing into another part of water came into ear range. Zelda hurried her pace upon hearing with the guard following.

The source became clear in view. The water came from a steep waterfall that flowed down unto a shallow stream. Beside it, a familiar resemblance of someone particular.

Wavy and slightly messy blonde hair, long bangs reaching under his long ears, but his usual green cap that hid these features in his daily life was absent. Also absent, a regular green tunic. Replaced by a black vest overlapping a white shirt with the triforce on the shoulders with pants the same color.

Posture slanted, knees hugging his chest. His legendary weapon, the Master Sword, stabbing deeply into the ground's surface.

The princess stood and watched him from afar. Her presence went unnoticed.

"Stay right here," Zelda said to the guard. "I promise not to be too long with him."

He nodded and saluted. "Understood."

Zelda's attention redirected back towards the idly sitting Link. She moved towards him.

"May I join you?"

Link slowly peered over his shoulder. His eyes bulged upon realization of who recently spoke. Immediately pulling himself up with the assistance of his hands and legs. Even now standing, he was still taken aback.

Zelda beamed, hands clasping together at the waist, hair resting upon her shoulder. She literally glowed without effort, pure beauty head to toe. He mistakenly forgot she spoke a single word.

Zelda watched as Link stood there with his mouth agape. She tilted her head, brows furrowed, and smile faded. "Link?"

Finally, he snapped out of it. His head bounced back. He quickly rubbed the drool off his mouth before Zelda noticed.

Link dropped onto his knee, holding his hand out to Zelda to grasp. She gracefully accepted his open palm, squatting down. They were finally sitting together. Zelda leaned in and rested her head onto his free shoulder. She briefly closed her eyes, feeling sleepy from the soothing sound coming from the stream. She kept herself awake to get her questions answered.

She lifted her head up, looking at Link, who looked back. "What made you come all the way out here anyway?"

Link shrugged. "Just needed to get away from the Hyrule Castle for a while. Being there was making me kind of sick."

His answers lead to more questions for her. She was still happy about making progress nonetheless. Zelda knew Link well enough to not ask directly head-on as to why he was feeling this way. So she took a different strategy.

"That's fine. I understand that everything is more hectic than usual there at the moment and that a break is much needed." She then placed her palm onto Link's kneecap. "If there is anything I could do to help, it would be no trouble at all, okay?"

Link side-grinned. "Thank you, I appreciate it, and I will let you know."

The cry for help wouldn't take long. Link's face dropped. Zelda clearly saw. "Zelda..."

"Hm?”

He huffed. "I'm afraid of becoming king."

The princess danced in her mind about finding out the problem. Now, time to find the solution.

"Why do you feel that?" She thought of reasons until an idea popped into her mind. "Is it because of what the councilmen said about you?"

"No...but what they said doesn’t help."

When Link and Zelda's relationship went public, many of Hyrule's council and related authorities showed displeasure.

This was because of the clichéd reason of Link being a commoner. Hailing from no royal family background or general family besides a few deceased relatives. The councilmembers felt that with the Hyrule King's passing near, Zelda would finally become Queen and would need someone to wed that deserved to share that power. 

They agreed that Link could have been a suitable and qualified candidate. Taking into account the courageous endeavors that have left him a respectable figure in Hyrule. But without an ounce of royal blood, it was not seen as a wise decision.

This was also brought to the attention of the king, who was on his deathbed from illness. He agreed with the council, despite the great deal of respect he had for the young warrior. As it would go against the Hyrule royal values.

This mindset he had would change after a few days. Having not even left his room, he could still hear things close by. One of these things was his daughter's crying in her bedroom. He did not speak to her about it, but he did know the motivation behind her tears. It hurt him like a stab in the knife, knowing that he was a cause to it and therefore decided something must be done to correct it.  
So, the king announced to have a meeting at his bedside, still unable to move without feeling weak. He made an announcement to everyone that he is giving Link the blessing to marry his daughter. The Hero and princess of Hyrule were thrilled, the councilmembers less so. It would be his final good deed before perishing in his sleep that night. The young couple thanked him every day for his kindness.

This still didn't relinquish the council's attempts of trying to have the future Queen back out and tried many actions in doing so.

The council reached out to other kingdom's who had royal other Kings and Princes alike, who were looking for a partner to have. Zelda shot each and every last choice down that wasn't Link in courtship.

They then tried filling her head with fear that the marriage with Link would cause an uprising and revolution from Hyrule's commoners and put an end to the royal family.

In a last-ditch effort, one of the councilmembers went as far as hiring professional assassins in killing Link. Since he is still alive in the flesh, he survived. When the princess discovered the councilmember responsible for this assassination attempt, she wanted one of Hyrule's death penalty punishments. The victim, Link, did talk her out of it to her surprise. Saying that he had fought much worse and that it wouldn't be a good look for Zelda to execute someone just days before the coronation. Agreeing, Zelda just requested banishment from Hyrule for the guilty councilmember.

This would be the last attempt that any councilmember involved, fearing that they will not be left off so easy after Zelda finally put her high heels down.

At that point, Zelda thought everything was in for the clear until now. This most recent news changed that fact.

"What the councilmembers said and did was absolutely not acceptable. Do not let them win by filling your mind with negativity and self-doubt. You are fully capable of becoming a great king."

If Zelda didn't love Link, she would have slapped some sense into him. She constrained herself, knowing using words would be better and stronger in persuasion.

"The truth is no one exactly knows what they are doing in the royal family from the start at least. Growing up, I relied on father or Impa's assistance on what I should be doing." She said. "Perhaps, I could provide the same assistance to you."

Link slowly nodded, seeing where she was coming from. "Yeah, I think that would be helpful."

Zelda wrapped her arms behind Link to give him a squeeze. Link returned it. "Good, now is that all? We can stay here for a few more hours if necessary."

They pulled away from each other, Link shaking his head. "No, no, that is all."

"Good,"

They helped each other back up, ready to go back to the Hyrule castle to attend the coronation.

As they walked, Link kept reaching down below the middle of his pants. Zelda couldn't help but smirk.

"Having problems down there?"

Link got a little red and embarrassed. "Let's just say it's much more comfortable in the crotch area when I'm wearing more normal garments."

Zelda laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been experiencing a similar issue with the tights beneath my dress. Every time I take a step, I feel like they are close to slicing me in half."

"Ha, good to know."

Zelda placed her finger on her temple.

"After the coronation, we could slip into something a little more comfortable."

Link popped his head up. "Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh...I think you know. I'll let you know when we are finally away from everyone. When it's just the two of us."

They returned back in time where their wedding and later coronation were held.

Link and Zelda participated in their wedding and said their I do's to each other.

Millions of people of Hyrule, all from different species, attended the event. They all cheered and applauded uproariously when Link and Zelda went to kiss one another to seal the deal.

This wouldn't be the only time it would happen. After, Impa came by with two golden crowns fit for a King and Queen.

She held the one for Zelda, presenting hers toward her first.

"Princess Zelda, do you take the responsibilities of Queen of Hyrule in hopes of a better future?"

"I do,"

Impa placed the Queen crown onto Zelda's head. Another round of cheers and applause. She then moved onto Link.

"Master Link, as the same that went to Zelda, will you also take on the responsibilities of King of Hyrule in hopes of a better future?"

"I do,"

Impa placed the king crown onto Link's head. Also, with cheers and applause one more time. Impa turned around to face the audience's attendees.

"I declare this to be the start of a new era for the kingdom of Hyrule. Under new leadership, Queen Zelda and King Link will rule the lands and protect its inhabitants. Long live Queen Zelda and King Link!"


End file.
